Laughing Jack's Candy List
by KissMyDeadLips
Summary: Hi, I'm KissMyDeadLips, and If you're an author and you want your story on this list! Please Contact me! If you know a story and you want it on this List! Please Contact me! I will even accept different languages if you want! So Please Read, Look and Enjoy! Hell even Follow, Favourite and Review these authors! I don't care who you are! This is only a list!


**I'm the author KissMyDeadLips. I am still writing-**

**"The Sweet Offering"  
><strong>

**Please check out it out!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LAUGHING JACK'S CANDY HIT LIST<span>**

**Fanfiction Authors by the Million**

**HELLO visitor and viewer. I have been ****searching Fanfic for a new Laughing Jack material to see if anyone **

**was inspired to making a murderer or ****another lover (I tolerate some not all).**

**And I realized that not all Laughing Jack are getting their spotlight so I was thinking**

**"Why no help out other Authors who ****Made or is Making Laughing Jack ****Fanfiction!"**

**You know, just advertise their stories.**

**It's not like a communities where someone groups all the stories into one. Cause I just ****think everyone**

** just searches individually for a good story that has a good summary.**

**So! If you! An Author! Or a reader who knows a good stories**

**Please Contact me I will add you(or that authors name) and story to the Candy List!**

**If this goes as well as I planned. I will make a Multiply Creepypasta list of individual killers and monsters you like who the thousands and millions**

**of authors wrote about. But this list has to be over fifteen good stories until that can happen!**

**DIFFERENT LANGUAGES ARE WELCOME ALSO!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>vvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVV~LAUGHING JACK CANDY LIST!~VVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvv<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Candy Heart By <span>Gotosleeplove<span> (Rated M: In Progress)**

This Story has a great begin with horror but changes close to the ending, but you so have to check this out :P

**[SUMMARY]**

Tessa is babysitting a small child who claims to have an imaginary friend. But she comes to realize that that 'friend' is anything but imaginary. Laughing Jack x OC

* * *

><p><strong>2.) [NEW] Black &amp; White By <span>xIlluminatix<span> (Rated M: In Progress)**

She/He isn't apart of the group! Just saying. This story has a new intake of Laughing Jack and is very unique :3 You have to check this out!

**[SUMMARY]**

I questioned everything that happened. The very first day I met Laughing Jack, I knew he was their watching me sleep. Rearranging my toys, tugging at my blankets. Leaving colorful hard candy at my bedside. I just didn't know if I should make the first move. But when I saw him, it was nothing but black & white...

* * *

><p><strong>3.) [From ] Laughter By LittleDreamer (Rated M: I thinks it's Complete or it still in progress but this is a different site too look at)<strong>

Sadly, it is a Laughing Jack x Reader fanfic, but the fact it literately made me jump is good. One of the only cool thing I like about this story is that Laughing Jack's dialogue is AMAZING. It deserved to be read. Just get rid of the whole OC shit with all the E/C, H/C, Favourite Color bullcrap. Just get rib of that and place a random name then start to work with it through out the story. Use a random name that isn't your own and start reading.

**[SUMMARY]**

You hear that chilling laughter again. You don't dare open your eyes. Maybe, if you pretend to be asleep, he'll go away. His laugh stopped and you can feel his hot breath on your skin.  
>"I know you're awake"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4.) The Sweet Offering by KissMyDeadLips (Rated M: In Progress)<strong>

Yes my own story :P

**[SUMMARY]**

A young couple is bless with a beautiful baby girl. After four long years of being a happy little family, a sudden divorce sends Jillian into a crashing world of hell, neglect and depression. One day, when her mother has forgotten to pick up Jillian, after school again. Jillian plays on one of the school playground climbers and meets a very interesting clown. Being offered candy, strange things began to happen and Jillian's mother is probably the only one, that can save her daughter when Jillian realized that there's was more to the sugar treat of delight.

* * *

><p><strong>5.) Adventures with the Pastas By PureHope125 (Rated T: In Progress)<strong>

**[SUMMARY]**

There you are, reading a spooky story on the internet, when you hear a loud noise. What do you do? Go on crazy and scary adventures with a whole bunch of CreepyPasta characters, like what I did. And discovered that I may have more connections with them than I had thought... Rated T for language and violence. (On hold because of...issues with two characters I'm using)

* * *

><p><strong>6.) [This could be your!]<strong>

**[SUMMARY]**

* * *

><p><strong>7.) [This could be your!]<strong>

**[SUMMARY]**

* * *

><p><strong>8.) [This could be your!]<strong>

**[SUMMARY]**

* * *

><p><strong>9.) [This could be your!]<strong>

**[SUMMARY]**


End file.
